


Honeymoon and Chill

by TranquilDreams



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: Tumblr fic requestlunathebadwolf said:Harlos wedding night not really sexy but funny and awkward ( harry making fun of Carlos for his attempts of being sexy) they end up watching Netflix





	Honeymoon and Chill

Harry never really planned anything for their wedding night because he wasn’t sure if Carlos was ready for sex with how nervous the boy was from most of their other activities. He didn’t really mind the others nervousness because of how they grew up, so not having sex was okay with him, just long as he had Carlos to hold close to him forever.

‘’Ey pup, ya don’t know we’re me nightshirt is do ya?’’ 

‘’Why don’t you come in the bedroom and look for it, you might just find it~’’ 

Giving a small confused look at hearing the odd tone in Carlos voice, Harry makes his way out of the bathroom in his night pants before freezing in the doorway at the size before him on the bed.

Harry could not help but break down and start laughing as Carlos, his now sweet cute husband was laid on his stomach wearing his nightshirt that was just spilling from his shoulders, that it self would have been enough for the small to pull of the sexy look, But it was the rose in mouth, long neon pink long socks, joke pirate boxers Gil got Carlos and the cringe music, playing that throw the whole sexy out the window and just made everything funny.

‘’H-hey! Stop laughing i-it’s not funny!!!’’ Yelling at the taller, Carlos grabs a pillow and throws it at Harry, before he then hops of the bed and walk into the bathroom, pushing the brunette out the doorway so he could close it.

‘’’m sorry Carlos I can’t help meself, it's was too funny not ta laugh’’ Smiling the pirate heads over to the bed and starts fluffing up the pillows. ‘’An ya have ta admit the music didn’t help!’’ Harry says as he turns said music off. 

Carlos shouts some muffles words from the bathroom before he clears his voice for the other to hear. ‘’I’m never trying to be sexy or seductive again... it’s too humiliating..’’ Harry chuckles at hearing the last part before smiling. 

‘’Come outta the bathroom love, how bout we lay down an watch netflix?’’ 

‘’Just netflix? S-so you mean you don’t mind about not doing the chill?’’ 

Opening the bathroom door Carlos pops his head out of it, then looks at Harry nervously as he bites his lip and holds on to the frame.  
Smiling Harry grabs the tv remote and turns it on, before moving to get into bed. ‘’Love... I could care less bout the chill’’ lifting the covers he pats the space next to him, gesturing for Carlos to join him. 

Biting his lip the smaller walk out the bathroom still in his boxer and Harry’s oversized shirt, but now sockless as he walks to the bed to join Harry in bed.

‘’Are you sur-’’ Letting out a squeak, Carlos was cut of as the brunette kisses him lovingly. 

‘’Carlos... I am very sure, trust me, okay? Now shut up an pick a movie for us ta watch!’’

Pouting the smaller takes the remote and starts to flick few the movies before stopping at a movie about two dogs and a cat trying to get home. ‘’Can we... um watch it?’’ 

Chuckling Harry takes Carlos other hand, that held his wedding band and kisses it. ‘’Of course pup’’

 

Pulling the smaller closer he smiles and watches as the movie starts playing. ‘’Love ya Carlos, an thank ya fer bein mine...’’

‘’Love you too, you idiotic pirate of mine’’ smiling Carlos puts the remote down and lays his chest on Harry’s chest. 

The rest of the night the two newly weds laid in each others arms, content and happy as could be. It was like that, until they both quietly fell asleep watching the second squeal to the movie about the three lost pets, searching for their owners.


End file.
